


French Fries and Flower Crowns

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel in Dresses, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel in dresses and flower crowns. Thats is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> ROSE. ROSE LOOK. EVEN LESS ANGST THAN EXPECTED.

Castiel didn’t hate many people, he didn’t like wasting his energy with such petty things, but in this moment, he could honestly say he  _ hated  _ his brother. 

 

Granted he needed an arts credit if he wanted to graduate. Granted  _ he  _ had been the one to opt for theater. But he had  _ trusted  _ Gabriel damnit!

 

It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t even draw a stick figure… 

 

“A cross-dresser. You had my try out for the roll of a  _ cross-dresser and didn’t freaking tell me?!”  _ He seethed as he glared at the 18th century styled dress draped over Gabriel’s arm. 

 

“I wrote this, man, and I need someone who can do monsieur De Beaumont justice!” 

 

Cas just glared, sometimes he was wholeheartedly convinced Gabriel’s history kick existed solely to torture him.

 

“You wrote a play about a-”

 

Gabriel glared, “look, you’re playing a bad-ass French spy who was forced into hiding. Yes you have to wear the dress. Now go try it on, damnit!” Gabriel tossed the pile of material at him.

 

Cas sighed, “fine, but Dean’s helping me put it on,” he griped, hopping off the stage.

 

“Whatever floats your boat, Cassie, just go make yourself pretty.”

 

Cas sulkily walks down the aisle, snatching Dean as he passes him, “I can’t believe he’s making me do this.” He grumbles, and Dean chuckles behind him.

 

“Come on I’ll only tease you about this for like...ever. My baby boy, forced into a fluffy death trap.” 

 

“Assbutt,” Cas mutters back.

 

“I need to teach you some new words,” Dean laughs, opening the door to the dressing room(i.e. a bathroom the theater club had commandeered,) only to have a massive pile of fluff shoved into his arms. 

 

“Help.” Cas grumbled, stripping down and sulking in front of his boyfriend.

 

“Okay okay, come here,” Dean chuckled, finding the bottom and holding it open for Cas to shimmy through. 

 

“There.” He announces happily, walking around Cas to zip up the back, “look at the bright side, he could be making you wear all the corsets and shit they had back then.”

 

“I guess, or it could be pink or something,” Cas mumbled looking in the mirror. Okay. Okay he liked this. He liked this a lot. 

 

He glanced back at Dean, blushing. “Well, what do you think? Am I a pretty girl?” He joked, batting his eyelashes and folding his hands primly under his chin.

 

Dean was silent for a minute, then burst out laughing. “Oh my god, please tell me this is going to be recorded.” He wheezed and Cas nodded, looking away, blinking away the tears. 

 

Of course Dean would laugh, why wouldn’t he? He would have been laughing at himself not even five minutes ago...

 

~~

 

A few weeks later, Castiel bought himself his own dress. 

 

He had to spend hours justifying it to himself since he’d never be wearing it in public, but it was cute and flowy, and it was cheap, so he finally managed to convince himself it was worth it. 

 

And the next time he’s home alone, he may or may not be bursting at the seams to pull it on and dance around the house, just to feel the skirt swirl out around his legs. 

 

He even dares to creep out into the back yard and weave himself a flower crown, giggling to himself as he plopped it on his head and twirled inside. 

 

He would have never believed a piece of fabric could feel so  _ freeing _ , it really shouldn’t be, it was just a tube of pink flowery material, but it was amazing. 

 

Until his door opened. 

 

Now if it was his mom, or dad he would have been fine. 

 

Hell he would have chosen  _ Gabriel  _ over the person now standing in front of him. 

 

“I uh… I can…” He stammers, backing away slowly, trying his best to cover himself. 

 

Dean would think he was a freak… some sort of weird crossdressing loser. It didn’t matter how nice the dress felt, nothing was worth losing Dean.

 

“Yanno, I had a line for this. I did.” Dean chuckles breathily, eyes wide and glazed over. “I was gonna come over here and ask, and it was gonna be great, but you just have to look so damn cute you made me forget it.” 

 

“I… what?” Cas freezes, arms dropping to his sides, and Dean walks closer, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and swaying them together. 

 

“Wanna show me how to make a flower crown? I wanna match if we’re going to prom together.”

 

Castiel freezes, his mind taking a minute to catch up. Dean thought he was cute? He had a line for what? Prom..?

 

“You’re… asking me to prom?” He stammered finally, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Duh?”

 

“But I… I’m wearing a dress and I look-”

 

“Beautiful,” Dean cut him off, pulling him into a brief kiss. “Beautiful and perfect and amazing, do you know how hard it was for me to keep from jumping you in that d’Eon dress?” 

 

Cas was pretty sure he resembled a fish at this point, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, but he couldn’t quite make his muscles work. 

 

“You… You laughed though!” He finally managed, and Dean frowned.

 

“Cause I thought you thought it was ridiculous! I didn’t want you to think I was weird or something!”

 

“We’re idiots.” Cas chuckles, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and nuzzling against his neck.

 

“As if that’s news.”

 

~

 

It took almost a month, but Dean  _ did  _ finally convince Cas to wear his dress to prom, and even insisted on carrying him up to stage when they were named prom king and queen. 

 

Cas couldn’t remember having more fun in his life, normally he hated school events, but between Dean spinning him around in the air like they were in some shitty romance movie, and their friends fawning over how lovely he looked, he couldn’t imagine a better time. 

 

He couldn’t even complain when Dean drove them in the opposite direction of home at one a.m. when everything finally wrapped up.

 

“If you’re dragging me off to have your way with me in the back of the car, know I am far too tired and will fall asleep before you get me out of this thing,” Cas mumbled through a yawn, adjusting his plastic crown, set precariously on top of his flower crown. 

 

“Nope, I think I’m too tired for that, too.” Dean chuckled, pulling into the parking lot at Five Guys. “‘M just hungry.”

 

Cas lit up, jumping out and running inside, leaving Dean to trail after him, absently tucking the ends of his tiara back under his own flower crown. 

 

“Everything, like usual?” Cas asked when he made it inside, and Dean nodded, leaving Cas to order as he found them a place to sit. 

 

A minute later Cas was dragging his chair next to Dean’s and leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, tonight was great,” he mumbled sleepily, and Dean leaned over to kiss his forehead.

 

Dean had to physically drag himself out of his chair when their food was called, and flopped heavily back down after giving his best smile to a bored looking man behind the counter.

 

“Here ya go,” He handed Cas one of the burgers, happily digging into his own a moment later. 

 

A handful of minutes later a fry hits Cas in the face and he looks up, pouting, “why?”

 

“You were supposed to catch it,” Dean teases, tossing another fry at him. 

 

Cas smirks and tosses one back, chuckling when Dean actually manages to catch it in his mouth. 

 

Dean beams, pulling Cas into a brief kiss. “I am the winner, and the winner always gets a kiss,” he explains when he pulls back. 

 

Cas just chuckles indulgently, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on Dean’s lap. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the winner here, I mean, you’re  _ my  _ boyfriend.”

 

“That would make you the loser,” Dean quips, leaning forward to wipe some mustard off of Cas’ nose, “and the sloppiest. How.” He mutters, catching a line of ketchup by Cas’ hairline. 

 

“Probably from the fry you threw at me,” Cas mumbles, blushing. Dean gasps indignantly, “oh sure, blame me!” He pouts, dragging Cas into his lap. 

 

Cas just chuckles, holding a fry to Dean’s lips, “just shut up and eat, won’t you?” Dean glares up at him, even as he takes the fry between his lips. 

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” He mumbles around a mouthful, and Cas smiles, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling up on his boyfriend’s lap. 

  
“I know I am, and I love you too.”


End file.
